Solution to Insomnia
by royal-chandler
Summary: What's keeping John from sleeping? Jarty. Sequel to New Possibilities...


Fatigued, John gazed at the clock that was placed on the nightstand near his bed. The bright red light was blurred so rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get them more focused. The alarm clock read 3:23 am, and at the sight he groaned furiously. He hadn't been able to sleep in weeks, averaging about 7-8 hours…a week. He didn't know what it was but for some reason things didn't feel quite right. The whole atmosphere was wrong. The moonlight shone through the blinds as he sat up in defeat. His body was beyond exhaustion and well ready for a night of slumber but his mind was what wouldn't let him rest. John knew what the real problem was, though he didn't like to admit it. Her name was Marty and she was the video reel that wouldn't stop replaying in his head. A few weeks ago she had brought up the question that every woman he seriously dated felt desperate to inquire. "Where are we going with this?"

At first he had tried to ignore it and slipped it under the category of her psycho babble. That was the worst thing he could have done, and the moment the implication left his lips he regretted it and hated himself. She did her usual reaction, snapping her lips together tightly and nodding 'mmhmm'. Despite her act he could tell that she had been hurt but he honestly hadn't known what to tell her. He couldn't lie because she deserved better than that but in reality there hadn't been a truth, until now. John needed and wanted her with him always but how could he get the message through?

* * *

…Later that day…

"You're here." Marty welcomed as her current boyfriend walked through her office door. "About eight minutes late but you came."

"How's your day been?" John asked with sincere interest.

"Good so far but I don't think I'd been getting ahead of myself by saying you're the best client that has come by my office." Marty stated with a wide smile. She walked over to him and properly greeted him with a sweet kiss on the lips. It lasted for a few moments, and then she pulled back and ran a finger across his lips while sketching his face into memory. It was something she found herself doing a lot lately. Her hand fell back to her side as she sighed happily. "Imagine my surprise when I headed to the front desk this morning and the name John McBain was gracing my appointment list."

"Well then it did its job, surprising you." John said softly.

"Because you're so chalk full of them." Marty said teasingly. She walked back to her comfortable leather chair behind her desk and hinted towards the seat opposite of her before plopping down.

John saw the hint and complied, "I seem to be today." He said leaving something behind in the air.

Marty raised a shaped brow at his cryptic tone. What did he mean by that? "Does this have something to do with Cole?"

A look of confusion appeared on John's face at the random question. "No. Why would you ask that?"

Marty shook her head. "It's not a big deal. It's just that last night Cole was acting pretty weird like he was up to something and you have the same look on your face."

He grinned wryly at her explanation. "Maybe he's planning to see his girlfriend and was just trying to throw you off."

"I don't think so. He won't be seeing Starr until he's done being grounded." Marty declared in a stern tone but John could see through it. He was quiet as she continued, "I can't believe you two, playing tag football in my apartment. You two broke my vase."

John grimaced thinking of her treasured _piece of art_. "It was an ugly vase."

"It was an heirloom from my great aunt Lucille." Marty retorted.

"You don't have a great aunt Lucille," John replied. "Plus it was Cole's idea."

Marty gave him a disbelieving look and rose from her chair. She strode over to a nearby table that was supplied with coffee. She offered a cup to John but he declined. He watched as she made the brew and was fascinated by how domestic she was, how comfortable he could be around her. He sat there gazing as she finished the dark liquid, envious of the way it passed her soft petals.

"Why are you staring at me?" Marty asked with her back to him. She could practically feel his yes burning into her.

John chuckled lowly "I'm admiring the view. By the way I'm still waiting for my punishment for the football incident."

Marty turned around sharply and mischievously countered with, "Your _punishment_ is not being able to get one."

John smirked at her response and moved to where she stood. He was merely inches in front of her upon arrival and brought his hands to her arms, caressing the limbs up and down. She shivered in response and John knew that there wasn't a chill in the room. He brought his lips to her ear but not before brushing away the hair that was in his way. He gently kissed her lobe and blew on it; she shivered again this time his name breathed out from her mouth.

"Marty?" An incoherent answer escaped, one that he couldn't make out but he knew that she had heard him. "Marty, when was the last time that we slept together?" John asked in a sexy whisper.

He felt her pull back and she gazed at him with wild eyes, "What?"

John pressed a chaste kiss to forehead, "I just have to confirm that something I'm about to do is right."

Marty looked at him bewildered, "John, we are not having sex in my office."

"That wasn't what I was thinking, but thanks for putting the idea out there." John said giving her a cocked smile. "I really mean _sleeping_, Marty."

She gazed at him perplexed, "Then why does it matter?"

"Just tell me."

Marty heard the urgency in his voice and answered immediately. "Last week."

"Did I fidget?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Did I toss or turn?"

"No."

John thought over this, "So you would say I slept pretty well?"

Marty laughed, she had no clue what was going on with him. "Yes, is there a point to the twenty questions?"

"Nothing happened?"

Exasperated, Marty let out a sigh, "Here's what happened, John. We had sex, you took me into your arms and fell asleep, and then I fell asleep. At some point in the night you kept saying something in your sleep. I tried to calm you down but you wouldn't let me. You seemed determined to get out whatever you needed to say."

"What was it?" John inquired softly.

"That you love me." Marty smiled finally.

"That I do." John replied before raising her hand before her face. While she had been answering his trivial questions and giving explanation after explanation he had unknowably taken her left hand and placed a ring up her ring finger.

Marty gasped but no sound came from her. She seemed entranced in the piece of jewelry.

John smiled at her as she examined the ring. "I hope that this means you like it."

"Oh, John, I love it." She raised her head and gave him a kiss. "I absolutely adore it."

"Cole picked it out. So you don't have to worry about extending his grounding. Your son's amazing; I had to get his permission to ask for your hand. " John told her.

Marty looked at him in amazement. She couldn't believe this was happening… to her, to them. "What brought this on?"

"You know that picture of you that mysteriously appeared in my pocket?" John asked. Marty nodded knowingly with a sheepish smile on her face. "I was looking at it and it made me think of a time when I was about nine years old."

"Okay?"

John started to clarify, "One day I was waiting for my dad to finish up some paperwork and his partner came whistling into the station. Apparently he had just gotten married and the guy couldn't have been any happier. So he walks up to my father and pulls out his wallet, he does this trick with it and suddenly the picture of his wife is at the front of the wallet."

Marty furrowed her brows together, "My picture reminded you of that story?"

"Yes," John admitted to her. "I had always wanted to do that. I even perfected the trick, my father taught me how. It was a cop thing that the newlyweds do. I had forgotten about it with Caitlin and with Natalie…we never even made it to the altar. But I want it to be different with you, Marty. They've always said that the third time is a charm and I pray that that's true."

Marty smiled widely at him for the second time that day and couldn't hold back her excitement. She knew how hard it was to get out of word from him and to get this was incredible. She didn't ask for much but she realized that this was what she had always wanted. She hurriedly wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, John."

* * *

…That Night…

"John, what was Cole's ultamatium?" Marty asked curiously that night in her bed that she was sharing with John. Her head lay against his chest and she listened contently to his heartbeat.

"It's a secret," John replied.

Surprisingly that satisfied her and soon enough her soft snoring could be heard as she began to breathe evenly. Cole had made John promise to keep his mom happy or else they would have to fight in a boxing match. John had taken the deal with complete seriousness. Cole was protective of his mother and wouldn't let just anyone happen into their lives. John didn't want to fight with his future stepson; he planned to make Marty happy for the rest of their lives from that day forward.

The End


End file.
